Letters from Me to You
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: Dear Danny, at first I thought this pen pal thing was stupid, and I intended to quit as soon as the school project was over, but I know you've seem some pretty weird things, and I need someone to tell my story to before I explode. You may think I'm crazy, in fact I would bet on it, but I have to tell somebody. Something about...Changelings. From Ben.
1. Letter 1

**Okay, so I shouldn't be starting yet another Supernatural/Danny Phantom fic, but I am. I am so pooped out I am not even going to try for good authors note. You're just going to have to suck it up.**

**I HAVE NOT PREVIOUSLY, DO NOT CURRENTLY, AND PROBABLY WILL NOT EVER OWN DANNY PHANTOM, SUPERNATURAL, OR ANY IDEAS OR PLACES, THINGS, PERSONS, BLAH BLAH BLAH ASSOCIATED WITH THEM BESIDES THE FICS I'M POPPING OUT LIKE BUBBLES WITH A HUGE CHUNK OF HUBBA BUBBA BUBBLEGUM, AND I'M ONLY DOING THIS ONE DISCLAIMER SO SUCK IT UP. YES, I'M BEING RUDE IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE. DEAL.**

**sapphireswimming, The Cave of Carbannog, Chapter 7, idea J. This will be far more than a oneshot, so buyer beware. **

**Okay, so that was the only disclaimer that will only exist in this story. ENJOY, or whatever.**

_Dear Danny,_

_At first I thought this pen pal thing was stupid, and I intended to quit as soon as the school project was over, but you're a lot cooler than most pen pals, even if you are three and a half years older. I needed some advice, and I can't ask my Mom or anybody else I know, because I think they'll either get involved, or they are already, but you're pretty far away, so I don't have to worry about you interfering too much._

_Something really, really scary just happened to me, and I can't exactly explain it. You'll think I'm absolutely crazy, as crazy as you think your parents are. But you know ghosts exist, right? You told me you've seen a few before, so maybe you'll believe me more than some other people. I figure I can tell you what happened, and you'll either tell me not to write to you ever again, or believe me._

_Something really bad happened last week, and I'm still scared, and I've been locking myself up in my room. Mom said she was going to hire a therapist if I didn't quit it, but I know therapists are really expensive, so I've tried to act brave for her, but I'm still really scared._

_It started a little over two weeks ago, at my eighth birthday party. This tall, handsome man visited, and Mom knew him, and they acted really cool around each other, like he was an old friend, or maybe a little more. He said his name was Dean, and he was okay. At first I thought he was just another grown up, not too bad, not too good, but he's okay with me standing up for myself in more ways than words. Mom said something about him being a bad influence, but I've been influenced by my Mom for all of my life, and I thought Dean was a pretty cool guy._

_Bryan Humphrey, that jerky fat kid I told you out, stole my game, and for I while I just sat on the bench and let him and his group of followers mess with it. Dean came over and sat with me and told me to stand up for myself, so I did. I went over to Bryan and asked politely _twice_ for my game back, but he wouldn't give it back, so I kicked him in the soft spot, and I got my game back. Mom came over though, and she told me not to do that, and she told Dean to mind his own business. I thanked him anyway, just because he helped me get my game back._

_Mom drove me home and told me to go up to my room and not come out for an hour to think about what I did to that "poor boy" Bryan. I could hear her calling Bryan's Mom to tell her everything that happened and stuff._

_This is where it gets really scary and crazy. You probably won't believe me._

_I was playing my game on my bed because I was still stuck in my room, and the window opened suddenly. Our real estate lady was there, climbing in the window, but before I could scream, her hand was over my mouth. She was carrying a baby, but it had gray skin and dead eyes. The creepiest thing was its mouth, because instead of lips and normal tenth, the skin just stopped. It's mouth was a gaping hole with three rows of rotted teeth that looked like needles._

_I looked up and our real estate lady had the same kind of mouth, and she leaned over and _bit_ me on the back of the neck. It hurt a lot, but I was to bust focusing on the baby, which was quickly growing and changing and morphing to look like me! It looked exactly like me, but its mouth and eyes stayed for longer until they slowly melted away, but I could see them in my bedroom mirror, and I screamed, but the real estate lady kept her hand clamped over my mouth._

_The real estate lady took out a piece of cloth and forced it over my nose, and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in this cage thing, underneath half-built house that'd been around for a while. A bunch of other kids were there too, and a lot of them were scared like me. The real estate lady was there too, but she was in a cage as well and she looked really weak, and I was confused and I wasn't really sure what was going on._

_Then the real estate lady walked in, but the real real estate lady was still in her cage, shivering. The real estate lady leaned over Katy Miller, one of the girls who was at my party, but acting weird, and now I know that wasn't Katy. The fake real estate lady unlocked the real Katy's cage and held a cloth to her face. Katy fell asleep and the fake real estate lady started sucking off of Katy's neck. Giselle Burke started screaming, because like the rest of us she was really scared._

_A fake version of Victor Hayes went over to her and held a cloth to her face, and she passed out. The fake real estate lady stopped sucking on Katy and went over to Giselle and began sucking, and the rest of us quickly bit down on our tongues to keep ourselves from screaming because we didn't want to be sucked from. The real Victor Hayes, who was in a cage across from me looking really weak started shaking uncontrollably, but he kept quiet while doing it. The fake Victor Hayes grinned evilly at the real Victor Hayes._

_I was only down there for five or six hours when I heard the engine of a car, and all the kids and the real real estate lady perked up. The fake real estate lady got a really mean look on her face and disappeared out the back door. A few minutes later we heard a bit of a banging noise and then Dean came in, and he grabbed a metal pole from the corner of the room and rammed it against the lock on my cage until the lock broke. He helped me out of the cage and them went to work breaking the other locks. I tried to help but I couldn't really do much. I just helped the other kids out of their cages._

_We heard a bunch of bangs and Dean looked up and around, and I knew he knew where the bangs were coming from. He went even faster breaking the locks and getting the kids out, he was like a machine. Eventually he was just breaking eh locks and letting me get the other kids out, but we got them out pretty quickly. He told us all to cover our eyes and then broke the window above and tried to clear it of glass. I gave him my jacket so he could put it over the tiny pieces of glass so none of us would get cut. Then he helped the real Victor Hayes out of the window._

_Another couple of bangs came, and grunting and thud sounds. Dean looked up, helped Giselle out the window, and then told me to get the rest of the kids, which was about half as many as before, out of there. I wasn't tall enough to lift them up so I got a closed bucket of tar and helped the kids stand on it and then climb out of the window. There were sharp grunting and thudding sounds and then the fake real estate lady came into view along with Dean and a guy I'd never seen before. _

_She beat up the guy I'd never seen before with several hits all at once, then Dean came up behind her and tried to hit her, but she turned around and kicked him in the stomach. I managed to get all the kids out but myself right before they beat her. They fought for a little while before Dean and the guy I'd never seen before beat her and her mouth went all creepy and circular. Dean and the guy I'd never seen before held up this weird green thing and fire came out of it hand the real estate lady didn't burn, but kinda exploded into pieces which burnt away._

_Dean and the guy I'd never seen before drove me and a bunch of the kids home, and all the parents were super happy to see the real kids. Mom freaked out and was really happy when she saw me, and she invited Dean in. The guy I'd never seen before said he was going to give them some time and drove away._

_I went to listening to music while Dean and Mom talked but I eavesdropped a little and learned the fake children and fake real estate lady were something called "changelings" and Dean said goodbye to Mom and me before driving off with the guy I'd never seen before._

_Look, I know it sounds crazy and made up but it's the truth. Danny, I'm serious. I'm really, really scared. I know it's over but it feels like it isn't, you know. I just need someone to talk about what happened a little while ago. I don't know if you'll take this letter seriously or not, but please reply. Please, Danny._

_From,_

_Ben_

_P.S. Mom wanted to move after the Changeling thing, since the real estate lady was evil, so i have a new address, which is the return address._

**So I'm hoping you liked that, or whatever. And I'm hoping somebody looks at this story, or whatever. The story is done for now, but I'll update soon (hopefully) so stay tuned, or whatever.**


	2. Letter 2

**Okay, so I'm aware of the SuperPhantom week on tumblr, but I don't have a tumblr, I apologize. With no way of knowing the prompts before hand, I've decided I'll post a letter on this every day in substitution. I do wish to participate in SuperPhantom week, though, so yeah.**

**I wish to inform you that, though I'll do my best to fill every gap, there will be more letter back and forth between Ben and Danny that I don't want to write, and I'll hint at that, so you guys will have to make them up with your imagination if you really, really need it. I lave everybody who has supported me this far, and I hope you ENJOY the story.**

_Dear Ben,_

_You know at first I thought this pen pal thing was going to be stupid too? You just turned eight, I'm eleven, and I thought it would be bad, but while it was still a school assignment I figured out you weren't so horrible after all. I got a cool pen pal._

_I've seen a lot of things that could rate as crazy, and I don't talk about them too much because I'm afraid of being labeled as a bigger freak than I already am. Don't worry Ben, I don't think you're crazy. Weird stuff happens all the time, my friend Sam points out events that could very well be caused by vampires or werewolves._

_I get scared too, but for the record, I think you acted really bravely dealing with the whole situation. You didn't lose your head or start screaming or making the other kids overly nervous. You probably helped them with being as calm as you were._

_Your Mom is probably pretty concerned about you an your mental state, like Jazz always gets when my parents scream about ghosts "too much" around me. She'd just being protective, and she's worried about you. Try to act brave for her, but don't be afraid to let her know you're still scared instead of just locking yourself up in your room. You have to let her know that even though it'll take a little while, you'll get better. You'll be fine._

_Dean seems like a pretty cool guy. I wish I had a guy like him around when Dash Baxter first stated getting on my case. He still calls me a freak, even after Sam kicked him in the shin with her combat boots. He's such a jerk. I'm happy at least you know how to stand up to bullies and get them to back off. Jazz went and lectured Dash and that put me so much deeper into loser status than I already was. _

_Tucker also tried to help after Dash repeatedly stomped on my lunch. He was brave, but Dash is twice our size and has three times the muscle. He put Tucker upside down in a trash can, and he came out with a banana peel on his head._

_A word of advice to you: Never let anybody else fight your battles. Even if they think they're going to be helping, but you can do it by yourself, always do it by yourself. It's better for you to get hurt than the people around you, and sometimes it's better to just take everything anybody can throw at you so they don't start throwing it at other people who can't take it. I'm glad Tucker's still my friend after that, but I'm never letting him go up against Dash again, even if it means I get shoved into a locker every day until I graduate high school._

_I hadn't known about Changelings before you said something about them, but I managed to get Jazz's laptop from her, under the guise of research for a school project, and I looked them up. Writing directly from the website, I'll quote._

_"Changelings are humanoid creatures with discolored, slimy skin, hollow eyes, and a round mouth with many teeth. They can appear human, but their true nature is revealed in reflection. They feed on humans."_

_"They have been talked about throughout history as being the replacements for real children who are stolen away by monsters. The children are usually taken underground, and fed on by the mother changeling. The changeling that replaces the child looks the same as the original child, but is evil, and otherwise acts differently. They feed off the mother of the child they have taken the form of. They will let nothing separate them from their food source, killing anyone who gets in their way. The mothers will last a few months before death, at which point the changelings move on to the next neighborhood._

_Although they act somewhat like children, the young are cold and do not seem right. As such, some mothers notice that it is not their child."_

_"Changelings true form is discolored, slimy skin that appear to be molting or covered with varicosities, hollow eyes and round mouth with many teeth. A changelings true form can be seen in reflection in a mirror or other reflective surface."_

_Weaknesses are fire, which is the only thing that can truly kill a Changeling, Family, since if you kill the mother Changeling all the children will also die, and mirrors, since at first glance a Changeling will look like itself in a mirror._

_I think that Dean knew pretty well what he was dealing with if he and the guy you'd never seen before, which was probably an associate, knew and succeeded in killing the mother Changeling. Maybe he hunts Changelings like my parents hunt ghosts. Maybe he hunts other things too, not just Changelings._

_You should probably ask your mom if she's okay, because the website says that Changelings feed off the human mother's synovial fluid, so your Changeling would have been feeding off of her. Even if she wasn't fed off of, she was in a house with your Changeling for six or seven hours. She must have gotten scared when you disappeared because Dean and that other guy killed the mother Changeling. She probably thought she lost you, and she was probably hurt, and now that you're all withdrawn she probably thinks she's losing you again._

_Looking back over that, I've probably been spending too much time with Jazz, because all her lovey-dovey psychobabble seems to be rubbing off on me. But you probably should make sure she's okay, and make sure she knows you're okay._

_I hope the other kids are okay too. That experience sounds pretty scary, a lot more scary than just seeing a couple of green octopuses float through a wall. Victor and Giselle and Katy and all the other children are probably still scared too, but you helped them get out, so maybe they'll listen to you if you try to get them back to normal. Their mothers, too. Who knows how the Changelings acted while infiltrating the houses. You should probably try hard to make sure that as many people as possible are still okay, or as okay as they can be._

_The children might have explained what happened to their parents, and they probably discounted the whole scary mouth, withered eyes, blah, blah thing, but they might get that whatever was living with them wasn't their actual child. I'm not saying for you to interfere too much or get up all in their own business, just make sure that nobody has an emotional break down. I'm pretty sure you can do that. You were pretty brave in a pinch._

_I know you're strong enough not to vault off the deep end, but just in case, if you feel like you're about to, just write back. Anything, anytime. Okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

**So, maybe you liked that, maybe you didn't. A little unnecessary info on Changelings there for you. So maybe that was a bit boring. I'll just leave off here.**


	3. Letter 3

**TUESDAY! Third pen pal letter, and the next day the forth, and the next day the fifth. All of SuperPhantom week will get a letter per day, so yay.**

**ENJOY!**

_Dear Danny,_

_Mom's acting really weird and sad and determined all rolled into one. At first I didn't know why, but then I saw some skid marks on the street. Dean's awesome car, the Impala, was here, which means Dean was here. I don't have any proof, but I know. I was at baseball, so I didn't get to see him, but I know he said something that upset Mom, and made her, I don't know, frustrated and sad. She's my Mom, and I can't exactly tell exactly what she's feeling, but I know between everything that Dean was here._

_I wish he'd stuck around long enough for me to see him, but I know from the way Mom's acting that it wasn't just some random visit, catching up with us or anything. I'm afraid to ask her about it, and I don't know if I should be writing you about something this stupid, but somehow I just _know_ Dean was hear, and I need advice from someone older than me who I can talk to. You're fourteen by now, right? Or is it still thirteen?_

_How's that project your parents have been working on for a while going. You sounded pretty skeptical about it in your last letter, I thought maybe Jazz was finally getting to you. I can't wait to know what the big project is!_

_How are your grades? I can't quite keep up A's, but I'm keeping B's well. The only class I've got an A in is gym, and I've got a C- in math, just because math is difficult. Cindy Morris is a math whizz, and she rubs it in everybody's faces. I hate her, because she thinks she's so much better than everybody else._

_I feel like I should put more into this letter than Dean, but right now that's pretty much all that's on my mind. I should be being polite, asking how you're doing, but I can guess that you're fine, besides normal stuff. if you're not, feel free to tell me about it. It's not like I'm going to judge you or anything, and if I do you don't have to worry, because I'm thousands of miles away._

_I can't quit thinking about Dean, and how he was so cool when he was hear last. Mom likes him, I can tell, but he's never hear, never around, and I'm just sad, you know. He was cool. I liked him. And two weeks ago Cindy Morris rubbed it in my face that I didn't have a Dad to bring to Career day, while hers was the leader of some big corporation. I wish Dean was around that day. He would have beaten all those other Dads._

_Not that my Mom isn't cool, but I'm just saying, I think she'd be happier with Dean around more often too. One of those crazy emotions she was showcasing this afternoon was excitement. I knew she had been happy to see Dean, but he must have said something really bad. Maybe he got cancer. That would really suck._

_I hope Dean drops by again, and next time I hope I see him when he comes. I wish I could talk to him. I know i could convince him to stay. Then he, Mom, and me would be a family, like everybody else, and I could rub it in Cindy Morris's face. Her stupid corporate Dad isn't worth anything against Dean. I mean, he went up against a Changeling family, and won._

_I know it's stupid, and everything is never going to happen, but I wish it would anyway. Next time I see Dean, and I _will_ see him again, I'll talk him into staying, and I'll mail you everything._

_How are you doing? How's your crush on Sam? What do you think about what I should do with Dean?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ben_

**I hoped you LIKED it. Until tomorrow.**


	4. Letter 4

**Okay, so, third day! Fourth day? I dunno. All I know is that now I'm posting another letter.**

**Also, I'm betting at least a few of you guys can guess what Danny's hinting at here.**

**ENJOY!**

_Dear Ben,_

_You know I've enjoyed your past letters. I know that we've shared a lot of secrets and we have a lot of faith in one another. But I have some bad news. Some news that may make you never want to write to me again._

_I can't share this particular secret with you._

_However, I can share how I feel about it with you, which is something I can't do with anybody else._

_As of right now, I've realized that something very, very wrong with me is real, not just some post-traumatic stress issue. Very, very real, Very, very bad._

_Sam and Tucker were there when it happened, and they saw something really bad, but they passed it off as stress when I turned back to normal. So did I, even with all the weird and creepy and horrible things happening, I told myself it was just post-traumatic stress._

_Until today._

_Because something happened, and I became something very very bad. Physically, though, not mentally. Mentally, I'm still myself, but about a thousand times more nervous and paranoid than ever before. And I'm terrified to tell my parents. I'm terrified to tell anybody, or admit to Tucker and Sam that what they saw happen is real. That I'm…that I'm _that_. Ben, you don't want to know what _that_ it._

_Ben, I would tell you in a heartbeat anyway, but this is a letter, and somebody else might pick it up, or look through it. Jazz has done it before, and she's not allowed to know. I can't tell her, she'll tell my parents. And I can't tell my parents. No matter what, I can't tell my parents unless this is a life or death situation. For them, not for me. Not anymore. The phrase life or death situation no longer applies to me._

_I'm probably freaking you out. I'm probably making you curious. If you were a grown up you'd think I was overreacting. Ben, I'm not overreacting. This is real, this is serious. And Ben? I think I'm a monster._

_Or, at least, I'm about to become one. I don't want to be evil. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want people getting hurt at all. I mean, maybe I don't like Dash, or Kwan, or any of those jerks, but that doesn't mean I want to rip their heads off…or at least, not yet._

_Ben, I'm scared. What if I do turn into a monster? What if I start hurting the people I love. What if I start hurting my family? What if my family starts hurting me? From my vantage point now, both of the later ones seem like pretty likely possibilities._

_We've established that Dean hunts things that aren't human, not completely, right? That's what we said? Him and that other guy? Well, I better pray to God that they don't come after me. Or maybe I should pray that they do, so they stop me before I hurt my family. Maybe I should leave now, run away from home and live in the wilderness with little singing forest creatures, before I actually hurt anybody._

_You probably think I've finally blew a gasket, lost a marble, gained that one plum to make a fruit pie. Honestly, I think I _am_ one plum short of a fruit pie, one witch short of a coven, one statue short of a museum. Whatever saying you want you use, it doesn't change the fact that I am very close to flying of my rocker. Maybe I already have._

_Ben, I've never been more greatful to have somebody who I can write and talk too, but I understand if you don't want too keep sending letters to me. I'm always here, you know my address, unless I go ballistic and start hurting people. If you keep sending letters, I'll keep replying as long as I'm still here and still able to._

_Check the tiny slip of paper taped to the inside of the envelope. I know it might come off as a little weird, but I decided that you are cool and loyal and amazing enough to have my phone number. Amity Park is in Illinois, and the area code for that is 630. I know that Cicero's area code is 317. I just want you to have it, incase you couldn't reach me but you really needed to. Or maybe so you can call me long enough to have the police track me._

_I really don't know how any of this is going to turn out, but I hope it works out for the better. I don't feel particularly evil right now, but I guess you never really feel evil. I guess if I start ripping out hearts I'll have a police officer put a bullet in my own. If they can. But I don't know. Maybe something good will come out of this, and a few years ago I told you that you needed to stay optimistic after something really terrible happened to you. I guess I should follow my own advice._

_I hope I can be as brave as you and start saving people like you did the night the Changelings got you. I hope I can be good. I hope I can do good. I don't know, but hope with me, for me, will you Ben? _

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

**This ****_was_**** the accident, if you couldn't guess. 'Cause Danny's parents have been preaching about ghosts' evil ever since he could understand, or since Jazz could, or before. Way before. I think he might get the tiniest impression that he might become evil. I know this was a bit negative. Thank you. I tried my best.**

**So, until next sunrise.**


	5. Letter 5

**Gorgeous! No letter thursday, no letter friday. Am I a terrible person? Yes. *sigh*. Both of them are going up now, with very little author's note. Buh-Bye. **

**ENJOY!**

_Dear Ben,_

_My last letter to you I must have sounded anxious and crazy and afraid. I was all three and more. It's been two months since the accident, and I know nothing is going to turn me evil now. I don't have to worry about becoming monster, and I can finally help people in a way I couldn't before._

_Ben, reading over my last letter, I wrote some pretty weird things. I hate to confirm, but have to, that I'm now aware I am no longer completely human._

_Before you go crazy and start thinking vampire or werewolf or mental hospital, I'm telling you I'm fine. I'm worried about hunters, yeah, especially my parents, but I'm going to do everything I can to help the people I love (and the people I don't) stay safe in Amity Park._

_You may have read some weird things n the newspaper or seen crazy things on TV about Amity Park being infested by ghosts. It's true. I'm trying to help, and I think I am, and I thought I'd just send you a letter to tell you that I'm fine. And so are the people around me. I haven't hurt anybody and I'm not going to._

_Rest assured, your pen pal is the same dude, just going through life. I'm okay._

_From,_

_Danny_

**This was so SHORT! But there's another one right after it, so don't yell. I hope you liked. GO CHECK OUT THE NEXT ONE! -**


	6. Letter 6

**Okay, this one is longer than the last one. ENJOY!**

_Dear Danny,_

_So much has happened since I last sent you a letter. I'm really happy that something good came out of whatever you told me happened to you. You seemed really relieved in your letter that you hadn't hurt anybody._

_First things first, check the return address. Yeah, it's a new one. I don't mind. Something awesome happened to make me get the new address. You're probably thinking that what one earth is good about moving again, but I think it's the most amazing thing ever. I bet you can guess if you tried._

_On the upside, we're still in Cicero, which is good. You can keep mailing to the same city, just check the return address on the back of the envelope to get the right house. I guess I should apologize for all the erratic moving, but this time, i can't apologize, because of the amazing thing that brought it on._

_Okay, I'm itching to tell you what happened that's got me so excited. It's such good news I considered calling your number but then I realized I don't think I'd be able to say the words out loud, because it would make it seem less real._

_Dean Winchester moved in with Mom and I._

_Yeah, I learned his last name was Winchester, which is pretty cool. I also learned that mysterious guy who was with him during the Changeling thing was his younger brother, Sam Winchester._

_I kinda feel bad for being so excited that Dean moved in with us, because I'm pretty sure his brother died or something, which is what brought this whole thing on. I feel bad for him too, because you can just tell without any details that him and his brother were super close. I feel terrible for almost being happy about a death and an emotional blow to Dean, but you know, I'm not happy about those things, just that Dean's finally moved in._

_I was sitting at the table with Mom eating dinner, when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door, and a moment later her tone, hopeful and confused at the same time, said his name. They talked for a little while, and she invited him inside quickly, and got a beer out of the fridge for him. Mom told me to finish my dinner and she and Dean went into the living room to talk. I didn't catch a lot about the conversation, but I caught enough._

_For the first two weeks Dean stayed at some cheap motel, but finally Mom practically demanded he move in, so he did. He parked his sweet ride in the garage and moved right in, and I was ecstatic. And it took a little while, yeah, but after a few more weeks he got comfortable and he started making breakfast for me, and he got a job as a construction worker, and he moved out of the guest bedroom and into Mom's, like a real Dad._

_That's where we are now, about a month after he's moved in, and I should have written to you earlier, but I was afraid I'd write the letter and go to sleep only to wake up and find out it was all a crazy dream, but I'm pretty sure it's not. I'm really happy. This is my biggest wish and my craziest fantasy, but somehow it happened for me. Whatever higher power helped me with this, I have to thank them._

_He still spends a lot of time working over notes and really old books and sometimes he drives away and is gone for a few hours before coming back with a really angry expression on his face. Slowly, I'm learning that there are a lot worse things than Changelings out there, and he deals with all of them, including ghosts, like you said you were dealing with. I think with all this studying and research and driving off has something to do with his dead brother. Maybe he's trying to summon his ghost._

_I'm not really sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. Dean seems really sad without his brother, and I'm pretty sure that some ghosts aren't evil. Maybe it would be a good idea to have Sam Winchester's ghost around, but I'm worried that it won't be such a good thing._

_On another high note, I've never seen Mom happier than when Dean, Mom and I are watching movie together or eating a family dinner. It seems like she's always smiling now, always laughing. She' s a whole lot happier than she's ever been before._

_I really hope Dean sticks around for good this time. It's better for all of us. Mom's happier, Dean seems to be slowly getting better, and God know's I'm about a billion times happier than ever. I must be the smiliest eleven-year old in the world. So how's the best fourteen-year-old in the world? I've been going all on about me and Dean and Mom, but I want to know what's up with you, and whatever you were going on about in that earlier letter. Ghost's infesting your town and you taking care of it and not being all human._

_Danny, I don't know what you meant by saying you weren't all human, and yes, my mind did jump to werewolves and vampires, but I'm going to put my faith in you and go with you on this. Danny, if I can trust anybody after they've said (or written) something like that, it has to be you. You sound like you can handle whatever you meant, so I trust you, and I wish you luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Ben_

**Trying to keep my timeline straight, but I'm not really sure of Ben's age, so I'm jus guessing. Hope you liked.**


	7. Letter 7

**ENJOY!**

_Dear Ben,_

_I've been busy since I last wrote you. I told you about Plasmius and Valerie and how I accidentally ruined her life, and how lots has happened to make me look bad. I think the worst thing possible just happened to me. Through this whole thing, even though everybody else had thought I'm a bad guy, I've always known that I've always been fighting against the true bad guys. Without a doubt, and you backed me up on that._

_That broke today._

_You're probably thinking I did something horrible, but I did something worse than horrible. You're probably thinking you never want to write to me again, and I'd understand, but me doing all these worse than horrible things wasn't me fault._

_I was hypnotized. Yeah, i was hypnotized into being evil. I know that's stupid and idiotic and I know how it sounds, but it is the truth. I didn't actually mean to do any of it. And if you believe me, you're probably asking why i'm writing this letter if I know none of it was my fault._

_It's because I remember every second of it, the stealing, lying, locking Mr. Lancer in a closet. I remember every second, but that isn't the bad part. I could deal with memory. What I can't deal with is the fact, that through the whole messy ordeal, I was actually enjoying being bad, ordering others around, telling them what to steal, blowing up police car tires, laughing mockingly at security camera screens. I. Enjoyed. It._

_What kind of sick, disgusting person enjoys stealing from hard working people? What kind of person enjoys laughing at the law as they scramble to catch him? What kind of person enjoys bossing other people, innocent people, around on what to steal? A bad person._

_I didn't tell Sam or Tucker about liking it, just you. I don't know how to react, or what to do. It's like I'm evil, and I'm scared of turning evil all over again. I mean, sure, I wasn't myself, and I feel like myself now, but if I really do enjoy stealing that much, than what's to say I'm not destined to become bad all over again?_

_I don't know, Ben. I don't know what's up with me. I just hope that I'm still a good person._

_Your friend and pen pal,_

_Danny_

**Until next time.**


	8. Letter 8

_Dear Ben,_

_I just beat the strongest opponent I've ever fought, and yes, it took all my energy, and I was wearing a battle suit of mass destruction which magnified my power but drained energy from myself. But I did beat him, and it seems like my luck is finally turning around. People are viewing me like a hero, around sixty five percent of the town now sees me as a hero, and that's good._

_But the person I defeated, well, in this situation, I should inherit his title, and lord knows I don't want it. I. Do. Not. Want. It. The title, or the power that comes with it._

_But hey, at least I finally got rid of that stupid nickname I mentioned earlier. They're finally calling me by my name, and they're calling me a hero. I'm really happy about that._

_Of course, there's still the matter of Valerie, and there's always Plasmius. But right now, the bad guy has been beaten, and I've got everything I want. I'm pretty sure I just wrote you this letter to gloat._

_Gloating and bragged and boasting. Mmm…I love to partake in such activities, especially when, in the first time in forever, it feels like I've actually scored a victory. Sure there's everything to still take care of, but I _did_ win. I won this battle, and a whole lot of respect from a whole lot of people. I'm happy._

_I hope you and your Mom and Dean are still okay. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, okay? I really want to meet you in person, and what better occasion than when you're finally getting the Dad you really want?_

_Good luck. I know how long relationships can take, and how easily they can break. I mean, I know my aunt Alicia, so I have to. But it sounds like your Mom and Dean really like each other, and it can't hurt for your Mom to see that you like Dean too._

_By the way, why haven't you called me with that number yet? I want to know what you're voice sounds like, kid. Even if it's just over the phone. Plus, that way i can get your number and fill up your mailbox with pointless voice messages. Just kidding, but seriously, you do remember that you have my cell phone number, right?_

_Your friend,_

_Danny_


	9. Letter 9

_Dear Danny,_

_I called you, are you happy? You didn't pick up, so I left a voice message. I'm now going to write exactly how I imagined the conversation going._

_Ben: Hey Danny._

_Danny: Ben?_

_Ben: Yeah._

_Danny: You called me!_

_Ben: Are you a chick or something?_

_Danny: Just a very sensitive man._

_Ben: Whatever. So, I have some good news._

_Danny: Yeah?_

_Ben: Dean finally stopped with all that crazy research and looking things up and everything. We had ice cream from Baskin & Robins, and he paid for a huge sundae with ten different types of ice cream which we all ate together. We only finished it because Dean ate like half of it._

_Danny: Really? That's awesome for you. Except for the part where you didn't get all the ice cream._

_Ben: It was still awesome._

_Danny: I bet. Thanks for calling. I like to hear what you sound like._

_Ben: Hey, you're the one who practically forced me to in your letter._

_Danny: So what else is happening with you?_

_Ben: Not much. Dean's covered up his sweet car with a tarp, and all the weapons and junk in his truck. He's started to tell Mom stories, and sometimes I listen by the door. He's fought every bad creature you can imagine!_

_Danny: Werewolves?_

_Ben: Yes._

_Danny: Vampires?_

_Ben: Yes._

_Danny: Genies?_

_Ben: Yes, but he calls the djinn._

_Danny: Ghosts?_

_Ben: Oh yeah._

_Danny: Awesome. You have the coolest Dad ever._

_Ben: You bet._

_Danny: I'd win a million bucks if I did._

_Ben: Oh yeah. So what's new with you?_

_Danny: Nothing much. Everything's normal, and great._

_Ben: Cool._

_Danny: Oh god. i'm super sorry Ben, but I have to go. Sam and Tucker are having mental break down, and I have to go help them. I'm going to put your number in my contacts, and you do the same, and then we'll know when we're calling each other._

_Ben: Cool. Bye._

_Danny: Bye._

_END._

_Just so you know, your number is in my contacts, and Dean did buy me my own phone, provided I'd put his number in it first. I did exactly that. He actually helped my find that little card you wrote your number on, and he asked if it was from some lucky girl. I told him about you and the whole pen pal business, but I didn't really mention your insistence that you're not completely human, which I thought might be a good choice. He could immediately tell I wasn't saying something, but he trusted me enough to leave it alone. He said ti was really cool that I had somebody to tell stuff to, but "don't say everything, if you catch my drift" and I did, because he doesn't want you thinking I'm crazy._

_I told him that I told you about the Changelings, and that your parents hunted ghosts, and he thought that was awesome. He was happy I could tell you everything, but he seemed a little sad you were the kid of two hunters. I told him that you just stayed in one place, and he seemed to cheer up a little. When I asked why he seemed so down he told me that he didn't want any kid growing up like hunter. I guess he meant me, and I'm okay with that as long as it keeps him here with me and Mom._

_Dean seems to think you're really cool. He said it was because I thought you were really cool, and I showed him a few letters, but none of the stuff about you not being human. He could tell I was hiding something, but I told him it was just your secret, and I didn't want to betray it, even to him or Mom, because it was private. he seemed really proud of me for saying that._

_Your Friend,_

_Ben_


End file.
